Birthday Blast
by Crimson Zephyr
Summary: Food. Fun. Family. Friends. Fireworks. What more could America need on his birthday? Hmm, a certain Briton sure comes to mind.


Happy 4th of July, everyone! Happy Birthday, America! HAPPINESS ALL AROUND! *sweatdrops* Sorry, I'm a little sleep-deprived after spending all night writing, revising, and editing this little oneshot. I wrote four versions of this because I can't bring myself to delete the old ones, lol. So, here it is! Another birthday fanfic for the bandwagon XDD

I'm a little sad that this one is longer than my Canada b-day story (I'll make it up to you, Mattie!). Just a tiny note, this time-line exists "outside" the Fanbabies-AU I created, so no cute kiddies this time. Also, I apologize if they're a little OOC.

(F.Y.I. - Australia's human name is Bruce, and Denmark's name is Mathias.)

**...**

_Title_: Birthday Blast  
><em>Pairing<em>: America x England  
><em>Rating<em>: T  
><em>Warning<em>: minor shounen-ai  
><em>Summary<em>: Food. Fun. Family. Friends. Fireworks. What more could America need on his birthday? Hmm, a certain Briton sure comes to mind.

_Disclaimer_: I do not own any of the APH characters or the franchise; Axis Powers Hetalia rightfully belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

If I did, there would be a lot more USUK lovey-dovey in it~

**ENJOY! :)**

* * *

><p>"CANNONBALL!"<p>

England amusingly watched from his room's open window as America jumped off the diving board and belly-flopped into the pool, succeeding in thoroughly soaking everyone within reach. Romano started screeching in his native tongue, Switzerland was about ready to shoot someone, and most of the girls (and Poland) sent murderous glares at their host for interrupting their sunbathing. America just flashed them a Hollywood smile as he climbed out of the pool.

"Guess I put too much force into that one," the soaked nation leisurely laughed, running a hand through his wet bangs.

England chuckled lightly, taking a sip of brandy while watching everyone yell and berate the smiling blonde. America managed to escape unscathed from the tongue-lashing and sauntered over to two large grills, manned by Prussia, who insisted that his barbeque skills were 'totally awesome', and South Korea, who boasted that barbequing originated from him. Thankfully, Canada stood by with a fire extinguisher just in case anything (or anyone) _accidentally_ caught fire.

The party was in full swing with nearly every nation possible occupying the vast backyard on such a warm and sunny day. This year, America decided to open up one of his modernly-upgraded estates for his birthday bash since it was big enough to hold at least forty people easy. On the morning of his birthday, he managed to completely decorate the large dwelling with steamers, balloons, and those cute mini-flags imaginable; he even rented out a neon sign to hang above the front door, blinking the words 'Happy Birthday!' in red, white, and blue. Not only was the manor crammed with colorful garlands, the refrigerator and pantry were stocked with hamburgers, hot dogs, chicken wings, chips and dip, candy, cake, ice-cream, cookies, sodas, beer, and everything else people eat during the fourth of July; it took England forever to find _one_ box of tea within the jam-packed clutter of artery-clogging food. Also, aside from the food America bought, some nations took it upon themselves to bring a few dishes they liked as opposed to eating whatever the birthday boy cooked up. England shuddered at the thought of all of the leftovers he's probably going to have to dispose of; God forbid he was going to let America eat it all.

Downing the rest of his drink, the Briton retreated away from the window and back toward the desk to fix another glass of liquor. With all the fun his American boyfriend was having, he certainly would overlook England's absence during the merriment. Glass in hand, the island nation got comfortable on the spacious bed, propping himself up on the pillows, and picked up his worn copy of The Once and Future King. He was halfway through Lancelot's inebriated affair with Elaine when a knock at the door made him look up. Before he could give any welcome of entry, a twist of the knob and the creak of the hinges cut him off.

"So this is where you're hidin', Artie," America said, casually crossing the threshold. "And drunk too. Why am I not surprised?"

England snorted, placing his half-full glass on the nightstand. "If I were smashed, you would most definitely know it, git, and do dry yourself off properly. You're dripping on the carpet."

"It's _my_ carpet."

America had a point, but England ignored it…like he was trying to ignore his sodden and half-naked boyfriend approaching the bed. Liquid beads teasingly slid down the ex-colony's lightly-tanned skin, disappearing under the waistband of his stars-and-stripes swim trunks. Strands of light blonde hair clung together from the moisture with a pair of goggles slung around his neck. The ex-empire tried not to openly stare at America and return to his book, but he was caught red-handed by the superpower.

"See something you like, Iggy~?" he smirked.

"N-No! You're imagining things!" England stuttered, holding his book up more to hide his forming blush. "Shouldn't you be downstairs entertaining your guests? They might begin to wonder where the birthday boy has gone."

America sighed and fell backwards on the mattress with arms spread out and legs dangling off the edge. "Nah, they're still a little pissed at me for gettin' them wet. Thought I'd lay low 'til dinner."

England rolled his eyes at the American's language butchering. "I don't see why you had to invite everyone, Alfred. I know at least half of them can't stand you and your heroics. They only came for the free food and alcohol."

"Low blow, dude," the younger blonde pouted. "And why are you up here by yourself? You can at least make _one_ appearance downstairs."

The shorter male glared. "I told you this already, Alfred. I agreed to come here provided that I didn't partake in any of your…festivities. Besides, I'd rather not see the bloody frog in a Speedo again."

The mattress creaked slightly when America jumped to his feet and started bouncing. "Aww, come on! It's just not a rockin' bash without you, Artie!"

"I said _No_!"

He pouted even more. "Killjoy."

"Spoiled brat."

"Old man."

"Idiot hero."

"Stuffy Brit."

"Dumb blonde."

"You're blonde too!"

"So what? Since I said it, it doesn't count for me!"

"Says who?"

"Says me!" England snapped. "Now get out of my room, you twit!"

"Technically, it's _my_ room—"

"OUT!"

"Jeez, fine."

America quickly hopped off the bed and shook out his dripping hair, showering the Briton with chlorine water.

"What the—Alfred! You're getting water all over my book!"

The birthday boy only grinned, leaning over until they were face-to-face. "Sorry, babe. I'll buy you a new one."

England scoffed, turning away. "Don't bother. You'll probably buy some New Age edition with crappy footnotes. This is an original first published copy, which White _personally_ handed to me."

"Uh-huh, whatever you say. Now before I leave…how about a smooch~?"

"No. You disrupted my peace and quiet, now shoo."

"Just a tiny one? It is _my_ birthday after all, and whatever I say goes."

England internally groaned and placed his book down on the mattress. "Only if it shuts you up for the rest of the day, brat."

The two nations inched closer until their lips brushed together. The kiss was slow and teasing until America placed a hand behind his boyfriend's head and tilted it upwards, catching him in a full lip-lock. Tongues and teeth met in a heated embrace, licking and nipping and biting every inch of skin. England moaned when the American caught his bottom lip between his teeth and sucked. The younger male's lips tasted of chlorine and mint while his older companion had the zest of brandy. They slowly pulled away from the other in the need for air with only a thin line of saliva connecting their lips before breaking.

"Love you, Iggy," America smiled, tenderly gazing at the bushy-browed nation.

England's cheeks tinged pink from those simple words. "I love you too, Alfred, and Happy Birthday."

"Al? Are you up there?" Canada's voice echoed up the stairs, interrupting the tender moment between lovers.

"Yeah! Whadya need, Mattie?" America called back.

"Bruce began arguing with Gil and Yong Soo over the grilling rights, Mathias brought out his axe, and Vash started shooting. You better get down here before something gets destroyed!" his twin yelled with a hint of worry mixed in.

Casting an apologetic look at the shorter male, America lightly pecked his former caretaker on the cheek and dashes out the door, spouting his usual words of heroism as he stomped down the stairs in excitement.

"Don't worry, Mattie! The hero is on his way~ Dumdumdum!"

England's mouth upturned in a small smile, retrieving the paperback next to him. He got comfortable once again and flipped the pages to where he left off.

"Two hundred and thirty-five years old and you still act like a child," he chuckled.

**…**

During the coming evening, America sneaked away from the crowd and silently headed back to his boyfriend's room. While everyone was preoccupied with the fireworks display set up beforehand, the birthday boy was _thoroughly_ enjoying England's generous gift to his heart's content.

* * *

><p><em>-Owari-<em>

Hmm. Maybe I should have posted the smut fic instead, LOL. Buuuut, I think this is enough for the time being since I'm about to pass out and sleep until the fireworks wake me up ;)

Don't forget, reviews are love~


End file.
